The Amazing Race: Shroom Tour!
by Kiet
Summary: 12 teams from Mario games race around the MK to win 1 million coins!


The Amazing Race: Shroom Tour!

By Kiet the Fanfictioner

Kiet's Notes: I neither own Mario, nor The Amazing Race.

"Hi, whoever is reading this, and welcome to The Amazing Race: Shroom Tour! Where 12 teams of Mario characters will race for 1 million coins, or in case their currency." said Ben the Toad, the host of this show.

"Currently, 12 private helicopters are transporting them to Toad Town, the starting line. We will introduce the teams as they arrive... oh! One team have already arrived! Let's see that team!"

**Kooper/Goombario: Best Friends**

"First team is, Kooper and Goombario. They helped Mario during his Paper Adventure, known as Paper Mario."

"Hiya everyone, I am Kooper, one of the allies of Mario! I first met Mario when I lost my shell. He gladly brought that back, I am so happy! Goombario was with Mario, too."

"Hello, I am Goombario! I met Mario on Goomba Village, my hometown. I am Mario's biggest fan! I first met him on my hometown, when Goompapa said I could go with him. I was sooooo happy!"

"I think we will have a great time on the race. We might win lots of coins!" said Kooper.

"Nobody will beat us! Yay!" shouted Goombario.

**Brighton/Twila: Hosts**

"Second team is, Brighton and Twila. They are hosts of Mario Party 5. First, they were unfriendly and mean to each other, but when the Marios stopped their fued, they are now best friends. They still host parties, though."

"Hi, I am Brighton, a popular host of Mario Party 6, where I host parties, solo modes, mic modes, and much more! I represent the sun..."

"And I am Twila, who represents the moon! I hosted parties, too, but different kinds of party. Though we were rivals, we can teamwork very well, now!"

"I agree, Twila." said Brighton. "We can do it!"

**Art/Decko: Band Members**

"Third team is, Art and Decko. They are the members of an extremely popular band, Mona and the Hot Slices."

"Hey, wassup! My name is Art, who plays a banjo in Mona and the Hot Slices! I first met Decko when we joined Mona, to ROCK! Our band was very successful, it is usually in first place at the popularity chart!"

"Hi, I am Decko. I usually rap on the Rock Gruop (You should know its name by this time, don't you? If you didn't... oh well) that is very successful! I am great friends with Art and Mona. We even made a bao stand, which was successful, too! Even Young Cricket and Master Mantis visited us!"

"Since we could do rocking succesfully, racing will be a piece of cake!" said Art.

"Yes, we will make it! That is our motto!" said Decko.

"It isn't, actually, but oh well..."

**L33T Hammer Bro 1/L33T Hammer Bro 2: Brothers**

"4th team is the L33t Bros. They once fought Baby Mario Bros in the past, but lost. Currently, they are just playing video games, until they joined this race."

-Notes: Since the L33t Brothers L33tspeak, I have to translate all the words to L33t. I don't encourage L33t-speaking, by the way. Translation provided.-

"H3Y! W3 AR3 TH3 L33T HAWW3R BR05! (Hey! We are the L33t Hammer Bros!" shouted Both.

"W3 AR3 H3R3 T0 G3t WON M11LL10N C01N5! (We are here to get one million coins!)" said L33t 1.

"AND D3F3AT A11 TH3 N00B5!(And defeat all the noobs!)" shouted L33t 2.

"A11 TH3 0TH3R T3AM5= N00B5. W3 C0U1D D3F3AT D3M 3A51LY! (All the other teams are noobs. We could defeat them easily!)" said both.

-Phew!-

**Wart/Mouser: Villain/Henchman**

"5th team is Wart and Mouser. They once invaded the land of Subcon, but they were stopped by Marios. They are now just living in deserted side in Subcon, but they want to earn the money and invade Subcon again."

"Hello to everyone who is reading this.. I am the GREAT WART, because I am great! You can't even understand this? Oh well."

"I am Mouser, one of the henchman of Wart. Ignore what Wart is saying. He is not great, he is terrible at attacking. I mean, why does he only attack with bubbles while he could squash the Mari..."

-This scene is filtered, for being too dangerous. Shall I tell you what is happening in this scene? Ok, I will.-

Wart poisons Mouser, and Mouser suddenly faints.

"Ignore what Mouser says. He is simply lying..." said Wart.

**5 hours later...**

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU POISON ME! IT IS SIMPLY NOT GOOD!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE, I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO POISON YOU!"

"YOU LIAR! LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE PANTS!"

**Goombella/Prof. Frankly: Student/Teacher**

"Since Mouser and Wart is too busy fighting, we will skip to a next team. Our 6th team is Goombella and Prof Frankly, two archeologist goombas living in Rougeport. They helped Mario in his second paper adventure... called Paper Mario TTYD."

"Hey, what's up? I am Goombella, one of the top students in University of Goom! Are you curious how I met Mario? I was being attacked by Lord Crump, but Mario helped me! I am surely greatful of him!"

"Hello, I am Professor Frankly, Goombella's teacher. Though I didn't actually join Mario's party, I told them where are those star crystal.. or that kind of thing."

"Professor, by our tight friendship, we can do this! Prepare to win, sir?" asked Goombella.

"Yes, I am ready!" replied Frankly.

**Spooky Speedster/Koopa The Quick: Racing Friends**

"7th team is Spooky Speedster and Koopa the Quick. They raced with Mario many times, and they are willing to show their racing powers."

"Eeheehee! I am Spooky Speedster!"

"And I am Koopa the Quick!"

"We are the racers, who once challenged Mario. Though we lost that time, we kept training, and I am now ready to beat Mario..." said Spooky S.

"We met each other at Mushroom Race Academy, with Il Plantissimo, and Cosmic Mario. Though we were rivals first, after being tied for first, we became friends." said Koopa T. Q.

"By our racing skills, we can win!"

"That's right!"

**Iggy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa: Brothers**

"8th team is Iggy and Lemmy. They want to show Bowser, how they are powerful, and can win 1 million dollars."

"I am Iggy Koopa, one of the koopalings!"

"And I am Lemmy!"

"We are the koopalings, that means we support King Dad(Bowser) to defeat the Marios! We helped him to defeat the Marios 5 times, in Super Mario 3, Super Mario World, Yoshi's Safari, Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii." said Iggy.

"But we can't usually defeat them... Dad only likes Bowser Jr and only lets him to try Dad's newest inventions. I hope Bowser Jr. is not in this race.. Is he in the race, Ben?" said Lemmy.

"I am sorry to tell you... that Bowser Jr. is in this race..." said Ben. "I have no control to kick someone out of this race."

"Aww, man! Well, we will show them! We will U-turn them! Or maybe yield them!"

"We can do it! :)"

**Neil/Ella: Golfing Friends**

"The 9th team is Neil and Ella. They are the top-ranking golfers in the real world.. outta the Mushroom World."

"What?" questioned Goombario

"Wait-" said Decko.

"A-" said Iggy.

"Minute!" shouted Koopa the Quick! "They are not even a Mario character!"

"Hmm... yes, we are. We were at Mario Golf- Advance Tour, so we are Mario characters." said Neil.

"So don't tease us!" said Ella.

Everybody except for Neil, Ella, and Ben sighs.

**Toadette/Toadsworth: Father/GrandDaughter**

-Toadette is not actually Toadsworth's GrandDaughter. I made it up. :)-

"The 10th team is Toadette and Toadsworth. They are the family member of Toad family."

"Hi, I am Toadette! Nice to meet ya guys!"

"Ho, ho, ho! And I am Toadsworth!"

"My job is a professional karter, I am usually 1st on Grand Prix Events!" said Toadette.

"My job is a guider in MSS Sea Cruiser. Lots of people party there, and have fun!" said Toadsworth.

"We decided to join the race, to make improvements to karts and MSS Sea Cruiser!"

"And we could even explore the MK!"

**Bowser Jr/Koopa Kid: Royalty/Servant**

"The 11th team is Bowser Jr and Koopa Kid. I don't have anything special to say about this team... maybe Iggy and Lemmy hates this team? :)"

"Heh heh heh! I am Bowser the Junior!"

"And I am Koopa Kid, his loyal servant."

"I usually use Airships, Clown Cars, and more to attack the Marios!" said Bowser JR.

"And I bother the Marios in Mario Party series!" said Koopa Kid.

"We will use the money to take over the MK!"

"Good idea, sir!"

**Muskular/Kelvar: Friends**

"Last but not least team is... Muskular and Kelvar! They gave Mario powers in his Paper Adventure!"

"Hello there, I am Muskular! Though I didn't fight Mario as the partners did, I supported Mario, along with my best friend, Kelvar."

"I am Kelvar! I have nothing special to say.. but I am really excited for the race. We are sure that we will win this race!"

"We can do it!" said Muskular.

"You are right!" said Kelvar.

"Can these teams... cooperate and get 1 million dollars... or will they hear that they are the last team to arrive? Who knows! We have to figure it out by a race! Ok, so I will now explain the rules." said Ben.

"Does it involve just racing and going to the finish line?" asked Kooper.

"Hmm... nope. First, you have to open a clue, which you need to follow to get a next clue. Those clues will lead you to a pit stop. You have to be careful... because the last to arrive there... WILL BE ELIMINATED FROM THE RACE... unless it is a non-elimination leg."

Everybody gasps.

"Is there any questions?"

"Can I use any of my advantages to sabtoge all the other players, or destroy the clues?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Hmm.. you can actually do it, but if you do it, you will get a massive penalty."

"Well then..." said Bowser JR.

"Are you ready now?"

"YES!" shouted everybody.

"The world is waiting for you. Good luck."

Everybody prepares to run.

"Travel safe. GO!"

Everybody starts to run to their next clue.

"And they are off! Who will win? Who will lose? Let's find out in the next episode!"

**If you can't memorize all the teams, see this.**

Kooper/Goombario- Best Friends

Brighton/Twila- Hosts

Art/Decko- Band Members

L33t Bros- Brothers

Wart/Mouser- Villain/Henchman

Goombella/Frankly- Student/Professor

Spooky S/Koopa T Quick- Racing Friends

Iggy/Lemmy- Brothers

Neil/Ella- Golfing Friends

Toadette/Toadsworth- Daughter/Father

Bowser Jr/Koopa Kid- Royalty/Servant

Muskular/Kelvar- Friends

Kiet's Notes: This was the first chapter! So, who should win the race? Decide by the poll in my page! BTW, this is my first fanfic, so don't post harsh reviews. I am not from English Speaking Countries, so there might be errors!


End file.
